


Pieces

by deadcellredux



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She strips him slowly; the act a sacrament, feeling each color of cloth as pieces slip between her fingers like moths fluttering to earth with dusty, worn wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the ff_fortnightly comm on Livejournal.

Locke wears many fabrics—the evidence of his travels and the places he’s been; things collected, possessed, _stolen_ — though Celes knows he hates that final word. She strips him slowly; the act a sacrament, feeling each color of cloth as pieces slip between her fingers like moths fluttering to earth with dusty, worn wings.

Celes gently undoes the last one—his bandana—and his hair tumbles forth; he is finally naked before her. She looks into his eyes then as his hand cups the back of her head, his lips against hers as she whispers _tell me what you’ve seen_.


End file.
